CUIDANDO A LILY
by rEiKo666
Summary: suiza cae enfermo, alemania debe de cuidar de Liechtenstein, celos italianos, el trio de pervertidos al acecho y un aleman completamente fastidiado si quieren matarme les doy permiso, este fic es patrocinado por la asociacion barras de pescado
1. la llamada

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... pero... CULPEN A MI NEE-CHAN ...cof cof cof fue culpa de ella cof cof cof solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia **_

Cuidando a lily

_Era un dia cualquier otro en la casa de Alemania, un fastidiado ludwing hablaba por teléfono_

_-**entiendo elizabeta… bien, si no te preocupes yo no tengo ningún problema, si de acuerdo ire de inmediato a casa de Austria**-ludwing colgó suspirando completamente fastidiado, al parecer suiza habia caido muy enfermo y hungria le habia pedido de favor cuidar de la pequeña hermana de vash, no es que tuviera el humor para cuidar de una niña ademas del inutil cof cof amado cof cof italia por que de todas maneras se lo debia al suizo que fue muy considerado con el aleman cuando cayo el muro de berlin y lo ayudo, su fastidio se hizo mas grande cuando a cierto italiano entro a la oficina sonriendo tontamente corrió a abrasar y besar al alemán_

_-**doitsu, doitsu¡¡¡ quien era?**-alemania se solto del italiano_

_-**era hungria, al parecer suiza esta muy enfermo**_

_-**hace mucho que no veo a elizabeta… y espero que suiza se recupere....~ve~... YA SE le llevare pasta, pero... por que te llamo hungria?-**el italiano estaba mas confundido de lo normal_

_-**italia, elizabeta me llamo por que… bueno tengo que cuidar de Liechtenstein, la pequeña vendrá a quedarse conmigo**-una leve venita apareció en la frente del alemán_

_-**y por que se tiene que quedar contigo?-**el Italiano abraso al alemán- **¿acaso Austria y hungria no pueden cuidar de ella?**_

_-**ehh Italia por favor…**-alemania se solto del abraso-**veras roderich cuidara de vash y… bueno… hungria es muy mala influencia para la pequeña lily, vamos tu sabes que lily es una linda niña**_

_-**CREES QUE ES MAS LINDA?**_

_-**ehhh Italia por favor…-**alemania beso la frente del italiano-**solo vamos por lily**-alemania salió de su oficina seguido de un Italia algo molesto_

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Austria_

_-**DEBES ESTAR LOCO RODERICH, NO DEJARE A MI PEQUEÑA LILY BAJO EL CUIDADO DE ESE MANIATICO MILITAR**_

_-**pfff… mírate a un espejo idiota -**roderich miraba a vash con fastidio que estaba amarrado con correas sobre la cama**-vash entiende que ludwing es el mas responsable, a menos claro que quieras que francia o España cuiden de lily ellos me llamaron para saber si podían cuidar de ella-**un tic en el ojo de vash se hizo presente_

_-**….DONDE ESTAN MIS ARMAS? HAY UN PAR DE CABEZAS QUE DEBO DE VOLAR**-roderich se coloco ensima de vash tratando de mantenerlo en la cama por que las correas comenzaban a romperse_

_-**señor Austria, Alemania llego….**.-elizabeta al ver la escena rápidamente saco su cámara de fotos__-**esto es puro oro…**-tomaba varias fotos como una fotografa profesional_

_-**ELIZABETA LARGO**-se escucho el grito de ambas naciones, la húngara sonriendo salió de la habitación hacia el salón principal donde estaba el alemán y el italiano_

_**-llamare a Liechtenstein, esperen un momento**-la húngara desapareció pero dejo escondida disimuladamente una cámara de video en una caja de cereal frente a ambas naciones… algo realmente raro considerando que la caja de cereal estaba sobre el piano_

_- **~ve~ doitsu , la bella eliza sigue igual de siempre-**el Italiano se sento sobre las piernas del alemán mientras lo besaba en su mejilla, Alemania solo se sonrojo, pero lo lanzo al suelo cuando escucho pasos_

_-**vamos lily, ellos son quienes te cuidaran**-hungria entro al salón con una sonrisa tras de ella estaba la pequeña lily que sonreía tímidamente_

_-**hola lily, lamento lo de tu hermano vash-**ludwing hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a modo de saludo_

_**-no se preocupe señor Alemania, yo se que mi onii-san estara bien, es un gusto verlo a ambos**-la niña hizo una reverencia a ambas naciones educadamente, varios gritos, golpes y disparos se escucharon para luego dar paso a suiza arrastrándose por el suelo con Austria sujetando sus piernas_

_-**vash… vuelve a tu cama… aun tienes mucha fiebre…**-roderich comenzó a jalar a suiza de su pierna para regresarlo a su habitación_

_-**LILY¡¡¡ NO TE VAYAS¡¡¡ NO ME DEJES CON ESTE LOCO¡¡¡ NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS¡¡¡ AHHHH SUELTAME RODERICH, ELIZABETA SUELTA LA CAMARA DE VIDEO ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO**_

_Tanto lily como a ludwing le salieron un par de gotas en su cabeza_

_-**onii-san estare bien tranquilo y espero que te mejores**-se escucho un fuerte golpe luego apareció un vash corriendo rumbo a lily pero un sarten lo detuvo todos miraron a elizabeta con su sarten en la mano_

_-**suiza tu debes volver a tu cama**_

**_-al…menos… déjenme… darle instrucciones a Alemania de cómo cuidar a mi pequeña hermana…_**

_**-claro vash, te escucho**-alemania suspiro cansado_

_-**bien… para empezar, lily siempre debe levantarse temprano para tomar un buen desayuno**_

_-5 horas después-_

_-**no le den dulces tan tarde…**_

_-9 horas después-_

_-**ella debe de estudiar al menos 2 horas al dia**_

_-15 horas después-_

_-**no olviden cepillar su cabello, puede hacerlo sola, pero de todas formas háganlo**_

_-3 dias después-_

_-**y por ultimo si le cae una vaca ensima en medio de un terremoto solo saquen pimienta para hacer que la vaca se vaya… eso seria todo**-todos estaban dormidos excepto la pequeña lily que escuchaba atentamente a su hermano-**bien lily ya puedes irte-**lily asintió con la cabeza sonriendo mientras tomaba del suelo a Alemania y a Italia arrastrándolos por el suelo saliendo de la casa de Austria_

**_..._**

**_esto... es mas raro que ver a un pato bailando tap... dejen reviews.... al menos para reestregarme en la cara que esta historia es una #$%&_**


	2. celos y ¿instintos maternales?

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia **_

Cuidando a lily

_El camino a casa de Alemania fue algo silencioso por 3 razones, la primera el alemán no tenia ni idea de que decirle a la niña, la 2 la pequeña lily solo tenia sus pensamientos en como estaría su adorado onii-san y la 3 feliciano se había quedado dormido, al poco tiempo Alemania freno frente a su casa se dispuso a salir del auto_

_-**señor Alemania…-**el alemán casi se golpea la cabeza con el techo de su auto al escuchar a la niña_

_-**¿Qué pasa lily? ¿te duele algo? ¿olvidaste alguna cosa en casa de Austria? ¿inicio la 3 guerra mundial y no me invitaron? ¿italia despertó? **–el alemán tomo por sus hombros a lily zarandeándola la pobre quedo algo mareada_

_-**no es eso… es solo que… bueno**-la pequeña se sonrojo levemente-**tengo un poco de hambre**-ante esas palabras el italiano despertó al instante_

_-**YA LO SE, COMEREMOS PASTA** –abraso a la niña contento-**te gusta la pasta , lily? es la cosa mas deliciosa que hay en el mundo, amo mucho la pasta, es la 2 cosa que mas amo en el mundo,-**el italiano se solto de la niña para ir a abrasar al alemán que estaba bajando las maletas de la pequeña lily- **por que la cosa que mas amo en el mundo es a mi amado lud…**.-italia no pudo terminar la frase cuando una de las maletas de lily termino siendo lanzada sobre su estomago cortesía de cierto alemán que tenia una enorme vena en su frente mirando severo al italiano_

_-**ehh… señor Italia esta usted bien?**-la niña miro preocupada a Italia que estaba… a 20 metros del auto con la maleta sobre su estomago…_

_-**no te preocupes por el pequeña, ve a dentro a descansar nosotros pronto te alcanzaremos de acuerdo?**-la niña solo asintió alejándose_

_-s**nif snif doitsu snif snif por que me golpeaste?**-italia se arrastro hacia el suelo sujetando a luing por sus pantalones mientras lloriqueaba_

_-**italia, lily es muy pequeña para saber sobre nuestra tipo de relacion… bueno tu entiendes, además no quiero ni imaginar que nos hara suiza si se entera que posiblemente le pervirtamos la mente a la dulce lily si nos llega a ver…**_

_Mientras tanto en casa de austria_

_-**mis sensores de hermano sobreprotector me indica que lily esta presenciando algo inadecuado para su edad… un segundo… por que no traigo pantalones?...**_

**_-callate tonto friki de las armas en primera estas delirando ¿sensores de hermano mayor? Tu estupidez me sorprende todos los días, en segunda si tienes puestos los pantalones que tengas tu ropa interior sobre ellos es otra cosa…_**

**_-linda ropa interior vash… roderich por que tu no nos modelas también la tuya?_**

**_-ELIZABETA GUARDA ESA CAMARA_**

_De regreso con Alemania_

_-**asi que… mientras lily este aquí no habrá nada de abrasos, besos, caricias, ni tampoco dormiras conmigo… desnudo, entendido?**-el italiano se sentía morir, y todo por culpa de una niña su amado Alemania se alejaría de el_

_-**buaaaa…. Doitsu…. Ya no me quieres?**-el alemán solo se sonrojo_

_**-no es eso Italia… es solo que… bueno la seguridad tanto física como mental de lily ahora es mi responsabilidad y espero que lo entiendas**-el alemán se alejo caminando_

_-s**nif snif… si doitsu… lo entiendo…**-el italiano comenzó a lanzar un poco de humo de sus oídos y maldiciendo a cierta pequeña que ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa del alemán_

_Después de acomodar a lily en su nueva habitación_

_-**es hora de cenar**-el alemán grito desde la cocina, la pequeña lily se presento con un camisón rosado y un pequeño gorrito sobre su cabeza-**bien lily después de cenar te iras a dormir como dijo tu hermano de acuerdo?**_

_-**si señor Alemania**-la niña asintió con su cabeza mientras se sentaba para comer la especialidad de ludwing un plato de su delicioso "wust" la razón de por que Alemania cocino fue que cierto italiano celoso no quizo cocinar por el enojo_

_La cena fue silenciosa, excepto a cierto italiano que murmuraba varias "cosas" sobre la niña_

_-**estuvo deliciosa la cena señor ludwing muchas gracias**_

_**-no fue nada lily-**el alemán sonrio, hecho que irrito mas al italiano-**bien ire por el postre**-el alemán se levanto_

_-**mi doitsu es solo mio**-el italiano lo susurro mientras se levantaba y corria para ir a abrasar a Alemania_

_-**ITALIA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**-el grito del alemán despertó incluso a grecia_

_-**AHHH LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO** –al tratar de abrasar a Alemania, Italia causo que el helado de chocolate cayera sobre la camina cof cof favorita cof cof del alemán_

_-**ITALIA LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE AHORA**-el italiano tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras asentía rápidamente asustado_

_-**ehhh… señor Alemania… todavía puede lavar su camisa… la mancha aun no esta seca…**-la niña apenas susurraba pero hizo que calmara radicalmente al aleman_

_-**ehh jejejeje si tienes razón lily lo hare de inmediato gracias-**el alemán sonrio, Italia sentía que iba a morir de nuevo, nadie… NADIE… le roba a Italia una de las sonrisas de ludwing los dormidos instintos homicidas del italiano comenzaron a despertar y solo tenían en mente a un par de ojos verdosos azulados… alemania salió de la cocina rumbo a la lavandería, el italiano comenzó a limpiar la cocina_

_-**señor Italia…puedo ayudarlo?**-el italiano iba a responder de mala manera cuando fijo su vista en lily, su cabello rubio… sus ojos verdosos azulados muy maduros pero con un toque inocente… su figura pequeña y frágil pero a la ves fuerte… esta pequeña y dulce niña… era la representación perfecta de la hija que podría tener con su amado Alemania, el italiano sonrio feliz por el pensamiento de una pequeña Alemania con toques italianos, a veces Italia tenia pensamientos tan extraños…_

_-**~ve~ ahhhhhh kawaiiiiii-**italia abraso feliz a lily-p**rimero llamame solo Italia y no pequeña yo puedo hacerlo solo, tu ve a ver la televisión yo me quedare a limpiar ahhh eres tan linda**-el Italiano beso la frente de lily para luego tomar una escoba para comenzar a limpiar y a cantar, la pequeña lily estaba mas que confundida por el cambio de actitud del italiano _

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan _**


	3. EL AWESOME HERMANO

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_el Italiano beso la frente de lily para luego tomar una escoba para comenzar a limpiar y a cantar, la pequeña lily estaba mas que confundida por el cambio de actitud del italiano, la pequeña se fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión pero apenas le prestaba atención sus pensamientos estaban solamente enfocados en como estaría su querido onii-san que estaba sufriendo por los cuidados del aristócrata de roderich y la yaoista de hungria, todo estaba en una calmada paz hasta que cierta "awesome" persona apareció frente a la puerta gritando _

_-**ORE-SAMA ESTA EN LA CASA, YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN**_

_Tras ese grito Alemania salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada a recibir a su querido mas bien odiado dolor de cabeza llamado prussia, casi se golpea con la mesita de entrada al ver a Liechtenstein en la puerta recibiendo al pervertido de prussia _

_-**un momento…pero que tenemos aquí?** -el prussiano sonrio divertido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña- **tu eres la hermanita del friki de las armas… perdón suiza…. **_

_-**asi…es… señor prussia-**el prussiano comenzó a acariciar disimuladamente la espalda de la pequeña _

_-**Dime nenita que haces aquí?**-lily iba a responder cuando Alemania llego y la aparto del pervertido prussiano _

_-**ehhh hermano… ¿Qué haces aquí?**-el alemán lucia algo nervioso mientras mantenía tras su espalda a la pequeña lily, pues sabia de ante mano que su hermano había pasado MUCHO tiempo con España… un reconocido pedófilo_

_-**kesesese ohhhh west**-el prussiano abraso por los hombros al alemán-**no me digas que raptaste a la dulce hermanita del enano friki de las armas?**_

_**-ehh… prussia yo no…**-el prussiano se quedo con su pose awseome pensativa _

_-**vaya hermanito no sabia que se te daba eso de la pedofilia**_

_-**N-NO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?**_

_**-pues…. Tu ropa te delata… o mas bien tu falta de ella-**alemania arqueo la ceja confundido, miro hacia abajo para comprobar que solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers blancos que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla muy holgados cof cof que detallada soy cof cof cof _

_Mientras tanto en casa de Austria _

_-**… mis pastelillos me dicen que lily esta cerca de un pervertido…-**vash comia un plato de sopa _

_-**ehhh suiza, estas comiendo sopa… no son pastelillos…**_

_**-CALLATE RODERICH, LILY ME NECESITA**-vash trato de levantarse pero ahora estaba encadenado a la cama _

_-**ehhh, elizabeta** –el austriaco miro con fastidio al suizo-**dale un calmante **_

_-**en seguida jefe**-la húngara golpeo con su sarten a suiza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsiente_

_-**al fin paz y tranquilidad… ehhh elizabeta… que haces con ese traje de mucama?... ehhh hungria… oh no… NO NO NO NOOOOO NO VOLVERE A POSAR PARA TU PAGINA DE INTERNET DE FANATICAS DEL YAOI ALEJATE DE MI**_

_De regreso ala casa de Alemania_

_El italiano al escuchar el alboroto se dirigió a la entrada para ver lo que pasaba_

_-**ohhh… doitsu…**-el italiano frunció el seño-**ve a ponerte algo de ropa**-italia cubrió los ojos de la pequeña Liechtenstein… instintos maternales quizás?-**no ves que la dulce lily está presente ¿Qué ejemplo es ese para una niña como ella? **_

_**-si west ¿Qué son esos modales?**-prussia se movio sigilosamente para colocarse al lado de la niña para acariciar levemente su mejilla, el italiano lo veía con odio, Alemania solo tenia los ojos en blanco de la impresión pero se recupero al instante recuperando la compostura volviendo en si _

_-**en primer lugar LARGO de mi casa, segundo ALEJATE de Liechtenstein y tercero… que el cielo se apiade de tu alma si le llegas a decir algo sobre esto a suiza**-Alemania lo dijo con su típico tono militar _

_-**kesesese si, veo que estas en un mal momento-**prussia miro burlon a Alemania-**pequeñita, si escuchas ruidos raros en la habitación de Alemania y ves que Italia no esta en su cama**-prussia abraso contra su pecho dramáticamente a lily-**no dudes en llamar a ore-sama, el te cuidara muy bien**-alemania ya no lo soportaba su paciencia había llegado al limite y ni hablar del italino con sus instintos maternales a flor de piel _

_-**LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-gritaron ambas naciones a la ves mientras ludwing tomaba por la camisa a Gilbert y lo lanzaba de cabeza hacia afuera _

_-**west¡¡¡¡¡ que te da derecho de tocar mi awesome persona**-grito el peliblanco _

_-**muerete de una ves Gilbert-**lo dijo el alemán mientras le cerraba la puerta en la "awesome" cara del prussiano _

_-**ehhh… Alemania… te importaría ponerte pantalones?**-italia volvió a cubrir los ojos de la niña _

_-**…si… ita-chan…-**el alemán se sonrojo enormemente mientras se iba, la pequeña lily solo se quedo estatica algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar _

_-**~ve~ lily, ya es algo tarde, es hora de dormir-**dijo el italiano sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de la niña dulcemente-**mañana te prometo que hare pasta para el desayuno solo para ti pequeña**_

_**-si, Italia…buenas noches**-lo dijo sonriendo, el italiano le palmeo levemente la cabeza _

_-**~ve~ es hora de ir a la cama**_

_**-si**-la niña asintió para luego irse _

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan, estare fuera todo este fin de semana... -.-U pero vere si puedo publicar... _**


	4. 3 naciones pervertidas

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_Ya era avanzada la noche pero la pequeña niña no podía consiliar el sueño, solo pensaba en su querido onii-san, unos ruidos en el jardín de Alemania la alertaron, como no tenia animos de seguir en cama se levanto para descubrir que era el causante de tantos ruidos, se levanto de un salto de la enorme cama para ir hacia abajo, tuvo cuidado de no despertar al almeman ni al italiano, primero se acerco a una de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero, asomo su cabecita para poder observar solo podía ver arboles y pasto, insatisfecha deicidio salir, la noche era muy fría y con algo de viento, la pequeña lily caminaba algo nerviosa entre los arboles pero unos ruidos tras unos arbustos causaron que cayera de reta guardia al suelo por el susto, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando un pequeño gatito salto fuera de los arbustos lo reconoció como el pequeño gato de Italia tenia un pequeño collar que decía en su placa "mini-ludwing"_

_-**jejeje me asustaste gatito**-la niña lo tomo entre sus manos acariciando su lomo se levanto del suelo para regresar a la casa de Alemania cuando una jaula de barrotes cayo encima de la niña, tres sombras aparecieron frente la jaula _

_-**jejejeje mi mon amure lily** –una rosa apareció a los pies de la niña _

**_-fsososo….oigan tengo hambre… quien tiene tomates? _**

**_-kesesesese tienes el mayor privilegio de haber sido secuestrada por tan awesome secuestrador como yo pequeña lily _**

**_-hola señor francia, buenas noches señor España, señor prussia un gusto saludarlo de nuevo_**

**_-ahhhh es tan refinada _**

**_-mmmm yo aun tengo hambre _**

**_-si, si como digan, caballeros solo disfruten de la pesca de hoy_**

_**-disculpen, serian tan amables de dejarme salir, por favor?**-lily pestañeo y sonrio inocentemente _

_-**ahhhhhh es tan dulce mon petit chou-fleur **_

**_-jejeje es tan linda_**

_**-ALTO, no dejen que su dulzura y su inocencia los engañen, no volveremos a cometer el error que cometimos con Seychelles-**francia miro de manera asesina al awesome prussiano _

_-**si no le hicimos nada a la pequeña sey fue por que yo no lo permití-tomo por el cuello al prussiano **_

**_-¿y que me dices de taiwan?_**

_**-kiku nos descubrió y nos corto el cabello con su espada-**al escuchar las palabras del español ambas naciones temblaron _

_**-merde… como olvidar esos días-**el francés se coloco en una esquina del bosque con un aura oscura a su alrededor-**… Inglaterra deja de reírte… se que soy un pervertido… lo siento japon… me das miedo… alejate de mi… no cortes mi hermoso cabello…**_

**_-Francis.. Japón no esta aquí asi que calmate, ya se, come un tomate_**

**_-ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE ANTONTIO? Los tomates arruinan mi hermosa piel, soy alérgico a los tomates _**

**_-podrian dejar de discutir par de tontos, y concentrarnos en lo importante que es la pequeña hermana del friki de las armas _**

**_-no te metas prussia, además yo y toño estamos cansados que nos mandes tu ya ni siquiera eres una nación_**

**_-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, A MI? A ALGUIEN TAN AWESOME COMO YO? ESPERO UNA BUENA DISCULPA DE TU PARTE, ADEMAS TU ERES UN METROSEXUAL SIN REMEDIO _**

**_-QUE ME IMPORTE COMO LUZCO NO ME CONVIERTE EN UN METROSEXUAL _**

**_-entonces eres gay _**

**_-pero soy gay con clase_**

**_-pero a fin de cuentas gay_**

**_-extraño a mi lovino... mmmm churros-el español solo comia mientras veia discutir a sus compañeros_**

_Mientras las 3 naciones pervertidas discutían y comian , la pequeña lily salió de la jaula por que cierta awesome persona había dejado la puerta de la jaula abierta _

_-**fue un placer charlar con ustedes pero debo ir a dormir**_

**-tambien fue un placer haber charlado contigo pequeña lily ¿quieres churros?**-la _niña nego con la cabeza sonriendo, se despidió para luego irse caminando hacia la mansión de Alemania dejando a las 3 naciones pervertidas discutiendo_

_Cuando lily entro de nuevo a la mansión fue sorprendida por Italia que se encontraba comiendo pasta en la cocina _

**_-~ve~ lily ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Una niña en desarrollo como tu, necesita dormir bien-_**_el italiano se levanto palmeando la cabeza de la niña_

**_-si, lo se, señor Italia, pero… no puedo dormir_**

_**-lo se pequeña… ver a ludwing en ropa interior deja sin dormir a cualquiera-**la niña miro en shock al italiano alzando una ceja sonrojada, ese gesto le hizo al italiano pensar que lily se parecía cada vez mas a ludwing _

_-**ahhhhhhhh kawaiiiiiiiiiii**-la abraso contra su pecho-**haciendo eso te pareces mas a papa Alemania**_

_**-ehhh… perdón… que dijo?-**la niña estaba mas que sorprendida _

_-**nada, nada nenita… YA SE¡¡¡¡¡¡ no puedes dormir cierto?**-la niña asintió-b**ueno, hoy dormiras conmigo y con ludwing**-la niña solo se sonrojo_

_-**no quiero molestar al señor Alemania**_

_-**tonterias, cuando se duerme solo, se suele tener pesadillas, por eso es mejor dormir en familia ~ve~ vamos lily**-el italiano tomo la mano de la niña para llevarla al cuarto del alemán que dormía profundamente_

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan, estos dias han sido dificiles para mi, tal ves publique cada 3 dia... o vere si antes... bien me despido _**


	5. nuestra pequeña hija lily

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_-**nada, nada nenita… YA SE¡¡¡¡¡¡ no puedes dormir cierto?**-la niña asintió-b**ueno, hoy dormiras conmigo y con ludwing**-la niña solo se sonrojo_

_-**no quiero molestar al señor Alemania**_

_-**tonterias, cuando se duerme solo, se suele tener pesadillas, por eso es mejor dormir en familia ~ve~ vamos lily**-el italiano tomo la mano de la niña para llevarla al cuarto del alemán que dormía profundamente_

_-**en serio señor Italia no quiero molestar al señor ludwing-l**a niña estaba mas que sonrojada pero el italiano solo sonrio palmeando su cabeza _

_-**no te preocupes pequeña lily, que yo y ludwing te protegeremos mientras duermes**-el italiano primero movio al alemán hasta dejarlo al borde de su cama luego se recostó-**vamos lily, recuerda siempre es bueno dormir acompañado te hace tener dulces sueños**-la niña solo asintió recostándose al lado del italiano vio de reojo como el alemán abrasaba a Italia mientras el italiano la abrasaba a ella contra su pecho mientras acariciaba levemente su cabeza, la pequeña lily no pudo evitar caer profundamente dormida por los suaves latidos de ambas naciones _

_Mientras tanto en casa de Austria _

_-**QUE EL PODER DE CRISTO LIBERE A ESTE DEMONIO**-roderich le lanzaba agua hirviendo a un suiza que estaba amarrado con grilletes a la cama mientras giraba su cabeza al estilo de la niña del exorcista_

_-J**AJAJA NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI, SOY COMO EL HERMANO MAYOR PERVERTIDO DE ALEMANIA JAMAS MORIRE JAJAJA-**un sarten termino sobre la cabeza del suizo _

_-**vash que rayos te fumaste?-e**lizabeta alzaba el sarten con mirada molesta _

_-t**u madre esta aquí con nosotros elizabeta… quieres decirle algo?-**otro sartenazo lo dejo inconsciente _

_-**te dije que no debíamos dejarlo ver películas de terror de bajo presupuesto de los años 60**-roderich suspiro cansado mientras acomodaba sus lentes _

_-**señor Austria…**-la húngara sonrio diabólicamente, alzando un traje de mucama francesa _

_**-dios bendito**-el austriaco hizo una señal con su mano en forma de cruz-**ALEJATE DE MI ENGENDRO DEL MAL DEL MUNDO YAOI** –comenzo a correr despavorido _

_-**…lily…-**el pobre suizo apenas podía hablar por el golpe _

_A la mañana siguiente _

_Cierto alemán se levantaba… del suelo, se levanto pesadamente tronando los huesos de su espalda y cuello, se preguntaba mentalmente como había terminado en el suelo, fijo su vista en su cama viendo a lily dormir sin darle importancia para luego caminar a su armario, después de 2 segundos de razonamiento… el alemán se giro rápidamente mirando con ojos de platos a la pequeña que dormía en su cama, la pequeña lily dormía plácidamente mientras tenia su pulgar en su boca_

_-…**que adorable…**-el alemán sonrio conmovido noto como la pequeña temblaba un poco de frio, sonriendo toma la manta cubriendo a la pequeña que dejo de temblar, luego beso su cabeza para dejarla dormir un poco mas, saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina donde vio al italiano cocinando con un delantal rosado que decía "mama # 1" _

_**-ludwing ¿nuestra pequeña lily despertó ya**?-el alemán abraso por la espalda al italiano besando su mejilla, para luego sentarse en la mesa a leer el periodico_

_-l**a niña sigue durmiendo como un angelito-**el alemán sonrio levemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe_

_-**~ve~ ludwing, lily ahora es nuestra pequeña hijita**-el alemán escupió el café tosiendo fuertemente apenas saliendo de la impresión de lo que había dicho el italiano _

_-**ehh ita-chan… lily solo se quedara una temporada con nosotros… n..o no podemos adoptarla, es la hermana de vash **_

_**-lo se…**-el italiano suspiro tristemente-**pero sera nuestra hija adoptiva por una temporada mientras suiza se recupera de su rara enfermedad… lo cual me parece raro… nosotros no podemos enfermarnos**_

_**-tu sabes que vash siempre exagera, pero bien Italia… lily será nuestra hija adoptiva esta temporada-**el alemán beso la cabeza del italiano para luego sentarse de nuevo mas calmado a tomar su café_

_-**buenos días a ambos-a**mbas naciones giraron la vista a una lily que se tallaba un ojo mientras sostenía con otra mano un conejo de peluche_

_-**buenos días lily**-el alemán solo asintió mientras leia _

_-**¿Qué habrá para desayunar?**_

**_-~ve~ PASTA_**

_**-ITALIA**-el alemán grito molesto- e**se no es el desayuno apropiado para una niña en desarrollo como lily**_

**_-entonces que sugieres?_**

**_-comera wust, eso la ayudara a ser fuerte _**

**_-si, y luego le daras de tomar cerveza, lily no comera eso_**

**_-italia no me contradigas, yo soy el que mejor sabe sobre la nutrición para que un soldado se mantenga fuerte_**

_**-pero es una niña pequeña no un soldado-**mientras ambas naciones discutían la pequeña niña los miraba mientras comia un plato de cereal_

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan, estos dias han sido dificiles para mi, tal ves publique cada 3 dia... o vere si antes... bien me despido _**


	6. el parque

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

**_-italia no me contradigas, yo soy el que mejor sabe sobre la nutrición para que un soldado se mantenga fuerte_**

_**-pero es una niña pequeña no un soldado-**mientras ambas naciones discutían la pequeña niña los miraba mientras comia un plato de cereal_

_-**muchas gracias por el desayuno**-la niña salió de la cocina dejando a ambas naciones discutiendo_

_-**yo se como cuidar de ella, es mas, a mi me encargaron cuidarla, ella será la mas grande soldado del mundo **–italia se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza_

_-**ella no es tu soldadito, ella es una pequeña princesa, mi princesa**_

_**-vaya hermano, si no te conociera pensarías que eres afeminado… un momento si lo eres-**ambas naciones giraron su vista al ver a romano en la puerta de la cocina comiendo un tomate_

_-**nii-san ~ve~ me alegra verte**_

**_-lovino… ¿Cómo entraste aquí?_**

**_-dejaste la puerta abierta macho patatas_**

**_-cambiando mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

_**-busco a Antonio, anoche vino aquí y aun no regresa**-cuando lovino dijo eso, ambas naciones tenían cara de shock como si hubieran visto la cuenta de luz durante una crisis económica de agua_

_-**¿QUE? LILY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**-ambas naciones gritaron mientras buscaban por toda la casa a la pequeña…_

_-**no esta en mi habitación**-se escucho al italiano gritar_

_-**no esta en la biblioteca**_

_-**no esta en la cocina**_

**_-italia acabamos de salir de la cocina_**

**_-no esta en la caja de cereal_**

**_-ITALIA YO BUSCARE A LILY_**

_**-no esta detrás de mi** -lo curioso es que el ultimo lugar que revisaron fue la habitación donde se quedaba la niña_

_-**hay veces que me pregunto quien de ustedes 2 es mas tonto-**romano solo mordía su tomate mirando la escena, de repente se escucho el grito desgarrador del italiano_

_-**…BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DOITSU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LILY SE FUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

**_-ehhh Italia…_**

**_-BUAAAAA NO VOLVERA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_**

**_-ita-chan…_**

**_-EXTRAÑO A MI HIJA ADOPTIVA TEMPORAL BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

**_-ITALIA_**

**_-no tienes que gritar ludwing, ¿Qué pasa?_**

_**-lily, fue al parque** –ludwing tenia una vena en la frente mientras alzaba una pequeña nota que estaba pegada en la puerta de la habitación de la niña_

**_"Italia y Alemania"_**

**_Fui al parque con Taiwán y Seychelles , prometo que estare en la casa para la hora de la comida_**

**_Atte. Liechtenstein_**

**_PD. Ita-chan no te preocupes no te abandone_**

**_PDD. Señor ludwing, espero que pueda entrenarme un poco para cuando regrese_**

**_PDDD. No se preocupen por mi, no me acercare a los extraños_**

_El alemán suspiro contando hasta 10 mentalmente para calmarse que le era muy difícil por cierto italiano que seguía corriendo por toda la habitación llorando y gritando, Alemania cansado tomo por el cuello de su camisa a Italia para frenarlo_

_-**tranquilo ita-chan, lily solo fue a al parque con sus amigas**_

**_-snif snif ¿en serio?_**

**_-si, no hay nada de que preocuparnos_**

_**-excepto del trio de pervertidos**-lovino estaba recargado contra la puerta del cuarto comiendo-han estado muy activos últimamente_

_5 segundos después_

_Se ve a un alemán saliendo de la casa con 3 perros pastores alemanes MUY hambrientos_

_Mientras tanto en una heladería que tenia un cartel que decía "ESTABLECIMIENTO CERRADO POR LOS PERVER….EHHH AWESOMES NACIONES"_

**_-ksesese, es awesomente perfecto, 3 adorables pequeñitas para nosotros 3_**

**_-fsososo yo extraño a mi lovi-love_**

**_-mon´amore toño, no prefieres estrechar entre tus brazos a la dulce taiwan?_**

**_-la verdad, prefiero a Seychelles, es mas adorable_**

_-**escena de violencia entre Francia y España mientras usan un sable y churros, borrada por la secretaria racional de mi conciencia-**_

_-**idiotas**-gilbert se tocaba su awesome frente fastidiado mientras veía a sus 2 compañeros con enormes moretones en sus cabezas y vendados-**bueno… vamos de una ves… nuestras pequeñas nos esperan kesesese**_

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan, estos dias han sido dificiles para mi, tal ves publique cada 3 dia... o vere si antes... bien me despido _**


	7. estado critico

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_Mientras tanto en un parque únicamente y exclusivamente usado por las naciones del mundo cof cof cof presumidos tienen parque privado, y el resto de su población se esta muriendo de hambre por que el presidente esta de vacasiones cof cof cof_

_-**1, 2 el trio viene**_

**___ -3, 4 llama a Alemania _**

**_-5,6 toma un sarten_**

**_-7,8 trae a lovino_**

**_-9,10 dale comida del ingles_**

_**-jajaja ya las extrañaba**-lily sonrio feliz mientras dejaba de brincar_

_-**jajaja si, hace mucho que no venias lily**-seychelles se recostó contra el pasto_

_-**es que mi nii-sama…**_

_**-si, si, si es muy estricto, estoy aburrida**-seychelles siguió mirando el cielo_

_-**TENGO UNA IDEA-**taiwan sonrio enormemente_

_-i**ncluye ir con tu hermano kiku?**-seychelles la miro aburrida_

**_-sip_**

_**-otra**-lily sonrio mirando a sus amigas_

_-**YA SE**_

_**-incluye ir a visitar a tu hermano vash?**-taiwan comenzó a hacerse una trensa con su largo cabello_

_-**sip**_

_**-OTRA** –Seychelles ahora miraba con estrellas en sus ojos a ambas amigas_

_-**YA SE**_

**_-incluye visitar a tu hermano matt?_**

**_-sip_**

_**-OTRA **–dijeron ambas pequeñas naciones, pero luego a las 3 se les encendió…. No mal piensen, las 3 tuvieron una idea al mismo tiempo_

_-**YA SE, HAGAMOS UNA PIJAMADA**_

_Mientras tanto a unos… 1 metro y unos arbustos tras las niñas_

_-**kesesese es awsomente prefecto, una pijamada… chicos están pensando lo mismo que yo?**_

_**-fosososo tiene que ver con el descuento en ropa interior de color rosa que hare que lovino use hoy?-**se escucha un golpe de parte de francia y prussia sobre España_

_-**no idiota, hoy iremos a una pijamada…**_

**_-kesesese bien caballeros, a quien escogen?_**

_**-pido a Seychelles**-dijo el español_

_-**…taiwan… pero te mantendré vigilado entendido toño?-**el francés also un sable al cuello del español_

**_-de acuerdo… churro?_**

**_-no, no quiero churro, no son tan awesomes como yo_**

_**-PASELE, PASELE, ESTE ES EL MERCADO AMBULANTE DE PORNO, TODAS LAS FOTOS QUE QUIERAN DE LAS GRANDIOSAS NACIONES DEL MUNDO SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ PASELE, PASELE SIN COMPROMISOS, SOLO CON CARTERA Y DINERO EN MANO, PASELE**-las 3 naciones giraron su vista al pequeño puesto de revistas que era dirigido por un inmigrante ilegal_

_-**bien… caballeros primero debemos de mantenernos awesomente bien informados de la situación actual…**_

**_-o mas bien del físico actual entre las naciones_**

**_-fsososo miren, estamos en la portada_**

**_-eso es obvio mi pequeño y tonto toño, somos las naciones mas sexys que existen_**

**_-kesese vaya… me veo awesomen y hermoso usando esta tanga de ludwing…_**

**_-jojojo luego me la prestas… siendo usada por ludwing, claro_**

**_-si puedes ser capaz de vencer a un Italia celoso… bueno… nadie puede hacer milagros_**

_De regreso con las niñas_

_-**lily**-seychelles miro sonriente a su amiga-mira quien viene_

_-**ohhh es sealand, llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo**_

**_-es por que se cree una nación… que tonto, mi hermano kiku me dice que no le haga caso_**

**_-tambien mi papi francis me dijo eso_**

**_-sealand es buen chico, además su mama Finlandia siempre hace deliciosas galletas_**

**_-concuerdo con eso_**

**_-la verdad los padres de sealand me recuerdan a la pareja que hacen el señor Italia y el señor Alemania o al menos eso es lo que mi hermano kiku dice_**

_**-LILY-CHAN**-el pequeño niño llego corriendo hacia donde estaban las niñas pero termino tropezándose con un insecto terminando en el suelo _

_Mientras tanto en casa de Austria_

_-**… me temo elizabeta… que vash… esta en estado… critico…**_

_**-ohhh dios….**-elizabeta y roderich entraron a la habitación_

_-**ohh dios, que clase de color es este para las cortinas, ese cuadro no combina con el papel tapiz y esta comida le falta sal y pimienta**_

_**-lo ves… esta criticando todo…**-elizabeta golpeo a vash en la cabeza_

_-**si eso no lo repone… no se que lo hara**_

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS n-n las amenazas tambien se aceptan, estos dias han sido dificiles para mi, tal ves publique cada 3 dia... o vere si antes... bien me despido _**


	8. los abuelos regresan

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_De regreso al parque_

_Taiwan y Seychelles ya se habían ido por que sus hermanos llegaron a buscarlas mientras lily se quedaba con sealand jugando con su perrita_

_-**sea-kun hace mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti**-la niña sonrio mientras acariciaba el estomago de la perrita del pequeño sealand_

_-**jejeje si lo se lily-chan es que mis padres se han vuelto muy estrictos o al menos mi padre**_

**_-yo también ahora tengo padres estrictos… o al menos eso es lo que dice el señor Italia jejeje es divertido escucharlo decir que soy su pequeña hija_**

_**-y tu hermano como esta?**-el niño se acercaba lentamente a la niña un tanto sonrojado_

_-**mi hermano vash sigue muy enfermo…** -el niño temeroso y con una simulada línea de sangre en su nariz coloco su mano en el hombro de la niña_

_Mientras tanto tras los arbustos_

_-**ahhh me siento tan orgulloso de mi pequeño sealand, esta siguiendo mis pasos**_

**_-fososos de que hablas francis?_**

_**-mi querido y estupido toñito, aunque no lo paresca el pequeño sealand esta tomando clases de mi para ser una gran nacion…-**el prussiano miro con pena ajena al niño_

_-**al pobre niño se le acaba de arruniar la infancia**_

_De regreso con los nenes_

_-**lo lamento mucho lily…-**la niña sonrio mirando la cercanía de su amigo se sonrojo notoriamente apartando la vista, el pequeño niño tomo la barbilla de la niña acercándose temeroso, al igual que la estatica niña, estaban a unos cuantos centimetros de unir sus labios cuando…_

_-**ALEJATE DE LILY**-un furioso aleman tacleo al pobre sealand dejandolo en el suelo con sus 3 perros sobre el gruñendo_

_-**ehhh señor ludwing…**_

_**-no te preocupes lily ahora estas bien**-el aleman miraba de forma asesina a sealand-te protegere de este pervertido_

**_-y yo que hize? No soy ningun pervertido como francia…_**

_**-un segundo…-**el aleman observo al niño**-ohhh lo siento sealand, pense que eras francia**_

_**-y que parecido tengo yo con el mayor bisexual pervertido pedofilo ninfomano de la serie de hetalia?-**en cierto arbusto a cierto frances le aparecio una enorme vena de enojo_

_-**vaya forma de agradecerme pequeño ingrato YO TE ENSEÑE A ADMIRAR LA REVISTA DE PLAYBOY**-los 3 rubios se giraron tras escuchar los gritos pero prussia fue mas rapido y le cubrio la boca con un churro a francia_

_-**ehhh señor alemania… no puedo respirar…**_

**_-lo siento niño…cof cof cof sabia que debi haber traido mis lentes cof cof cof_**

_**-señor alemania…**-la pequeña niña tenia sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos_

_-**si lily?**_

_**-por que esta en pillama?-**el aleman habia caido en cuenta que tenia puestos sus boxers y su camisa interior solamente_

_-**sealand ni una palabra a tu padre suecia…-**el aleman tomo a la niña para cargarla bajo su brazo para comenzar a correr rapidamente de regreso a su casa_

_-**DOITSU DOITSU OLVIDASTE TUS LENTES DE CONTACTO**-sealand miro como italia perseguia a alemania que termino aplastando al trio que estaban escondidos en los arbustos _

_-**ya nadie nos respeta… en fin, quieren churros?**_

**_-CALLATE TOÑO_**

_Mientras tanto en casa de alemania_

_-**lily, me tenias tan preocupado**-italia abrasaba a lily mientras lloraba_

**_-solo fui al parque…_**

_**-lily mi pequeña princesa no sabes que los pervertidos estan afuera y te pueden secuestrar**-italia seguia llorando_

**_-lo intentaron anoche…_**

_**-QUE¡ PRUSSIA¡-**el grito de alemania fue tan fuerte que desperto a grecia_

_-**señor ludwing… por favor calmense…**_

_-**lily no saldras a menos que yo te acompañe**_

**_-oye macho patatas, pasaste de general desquisiado a padre sobreprotector desquisiado_**

**_-y tu cuando te largas?_**

_Ya en la noche en casa de alemania_

_-**puedes decirme que rayos hacemos en casa de mi nieto?-**un par de hombres mayores trataban de entrar por una ventana de la casa de alemania_

_-**ohhh vamos germania no me diras que no quires ver a tu nueva bisnieta, yo si quiero conocerla debe de ser bellizima**_

**_-en primera roma… estamos escalando una pared para entrar a la casa de mi nieto cuando te dije que yo tengo llave, en segunda lily es mas mi nieta que tuya_**

**_-yo la consentire como una verdadera diosa como afrodita_**

**_-ehhh creo que te equivocaste de cultura idiota_**

_**-culpa a la escritora analfabeta que esta escribiendo esto, ohhh germania… mira esto…**-ambas antiguas naciones asomaron su cabeza a una ventana_

_**-… MIS OJOS…-**roma le cubrio la boca a germania_

_**-callate y disfruta de esto idiota**-a roma le salia una linea de sangre por la nariz al ver la escena XXX de alemania y italia…_

_-**como es que disfrutas esto?**_

**_-quien crees que fue el maestro de tu nieto prussia, de francia y españa?_**

_**-TU PERVERTISTE A MI PEQUEÑO GILBERT¡**-germania sujeto por el cuello a roma lanzandolo al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo, causando que cierta pequeña se levantara por el escandalo por que las naciones que habitaban la casa estaban por el momento algo…. Ocupados _

_-**ehhh quienes son ustedes?-**al abrir la puerta y salir al patio se encontro con las viejas naciones_

_**-Y ERES VIEJO Y FEO…. Hola lily**-roma corrio al encuentro de la niña abrasandola despues de golpear a germania_

**_-ehhh y usted es….?_**

**_-tu bisabuelito imperio romano_**

**_-pense que estabas muerto…_**

**_-el muy tonto no encontro el camino al cielo_**

**_-usted es identico a mi padre adoptivo…_**

**_-si, ya sabemos que germania parece que salio de una pelicula de terror pero aun asi es tu bisabuelito tambien-roma abraso a germania por los hombros_**

**_-y que hacen aquí?_**

**_-pues…. Si germania, por que estamos aquí?_**

_Caida estilo anime…_


	9. fiebre de barbie

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

**_-y que hacen aquí?_**

**_-pues…. Si germania, por que estamos aquí?_**

_Caida estilo anime…_

_-**roma... por favor, le haces un gran favor al mundo cerrando la boca-**el germano tenia una vena enorme en la frente mientras miraba a su compañero _

**_-dime lily, nuestros nietos te han cuidado bien?-_**_el romano palmeaba la cabeza de la niña sonriendo _

**_-si, de hecho son gran..._**

**_-MIRA GERMANIA, HAY UNA PELEA EN ESE BAR, DONDE HAY CHICAS SIRVIENDO CERVEZAS-_**_la gran vieja_**_-no estoy viejo-_**_perdon... la gran... extinta nacion se fue corriendo rumbo al bar que estaba tras la casa de alemania _

_-**aun despues de muerto ese baka no cambia **_

**_-ya puedo irme a dormir?_**

**_-es lo mejor...-_**_se escucho un gemido a lo lejos_

**_-ese fue el señor italia? esta herido?-_**_germania cubrio los oidos de la niña _

**_-lo entenderas cuando crescas...-_**_el germano estaba mas que sonrojado_**_- ven te llevare adentro, te dare un chocolate caliente y luego a la cama _**

**_-que hay del señor imperio romano?_**

**_-dejalo, se emborrachara, coqueteara con todas las chicas, causara una enorme pelea y luego hara que le tiren los dientes, el esta muy acostumbrado_**

_mientras tanto, en la puerta principal de casa de alemania _

**_-kesesese, mi tonto hermano olvido cerrar la puerta, bien caballeros, estan listos para ir a esa pijamada?-_**_las 3 naciones pervertidas, tenian puestos pijamas, mantitas arrastrando y osos de peluche _

**_-fosososo, gil, estoy muy cansado, y mi lovi me espera_**

**_-ohhh mon petit toñito, esta es una oportunidad unica, asi que olvidate por hoy de ese temperamental come tomates-las 3 naciones entraron sin hacer ruido_**

**_-maldicion... mis awesomes ojos me estan fallando... no veo nada..., creo que encontre la habitacion de lily...-_**_prussia entro a una habitacion que tenia miles de carteles que decian "CUARTO DE ALEMANIA, NO ENTRAR, ESTA ADVERTIDO, ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO JUICIO, GILBERT NO ENTRES" _

_-5 segundos despues- _

_lily se encontraba en la sala junto a su bisabuelo germania tomando chocolate caliente, mientras veia como un alemania en ropa interior perseguia con sus 3 perros a las 3 naciones pervertidas, italia cargo a la niña sobre sus piernas mientras hablaba con germania, la persecusion se dio alrededor de la casa de alemania... una y otra ves... creo que le dieron 546 vueltas a la casa... y el aleman no se cansaba..._

_mientras tanto en casa de austria _

**_-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.- _**_vash cantaba con un cepillo de cabello sobre la cama mientras tenia en su cabeza una peluca rubia larga _

**_-...vash... que estas cantando...?-_**_roderich estaba petrificado en la puerta-_**_elizabeta... baja la camara... esto es muy grabe... vash... se cree barbie... _**

**_-lo golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza?_**

**_-no, eso no sirve_**

**_-lo visto de gato?_**

**_-eso tampoco sirve_**

**_-lo visto de mucama?_**

**_-tampoco_**

**_-lo llevo a un table dance de gays?_**

**_-debes estar bromeando_**

**_-lo grabo mientras se da una ducha junto contigo?_**

**_-ignorare que dijiste eso_**

**_-entonces lo visto..._**

**_-NO LO VESTIRAS DE NADA, GOLPEALO EN LA CABEZA DE UNA MALDITA VES-_**_elizabeta en ves de golpear a vash, golpeo a roderich_

**_-Y ESO POR QUE?_**

**_-no me grites, soy una dama_**

_en la casa de alemania se escucho el grito de fastidio de roderich _


	10. diario de lily

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

_en la casa de alemania se escucho el grito de fastidio de roderich _

_a la mañana siguiente _

_alemania logro golpear y dejar muy malheridos a las 3 naciones pervertidas, y con mas ansias golpeo la cara de su awesome hermano_

**_-doitsu, doitsu, es hora de desayunar-_**_alemania asintio mientras entraba a la casa _

**_-lily-chan, te encuentras bien cierto?_**

**_-si señor ludwing, el abuelo germania me cuido mientras ustedes practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en su habitacion_**_-la niña lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo que ambas naciones solo pudieron sonrojarse ante la ignorancia de la niña _

**_- si, ludwing siempre procura que el entrenamiento sea continuo y arduo...-_**_el aleman cubrio la boca del italiano con un trozo de pan tostado que le lanzo desde el otro lado de la cocina..._

**_-ita-chan calladito eres mejor soldado-_**_la venita del aleman comenzaba a aumentar _

**_-muchas gracias por el desayuno señor italia, ire a estudiar ahora mismo señor alemania-_**_la niña se levanto no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al italiano y hacer una reverencia de respeto al aleman _

**_-ve~ ella es toda una damita_**

**_-es una buena niña-_**_el aleman leia el peridico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba cafe _

**_-es increible pensar que este enamorada del pequeño sealand-_**_el pobre aleman se atraganto con el cafe mientras escupia con fuerza y bañaba al italiano _

**_-QU..E QUE HAS DICHO?_**

**_- ve~ doitsu ya me habia bañado en salsa esta mañana... y lo que pasa es que encontre esto-_**_el italiano sostenia un libro rosa con letras doradas que decia "diario de lily" _

**_-ITALIA, no puedes leer eso, son los secretos personales de la pequeña lily...-_**_le quita el libro_**_-dejame ver..._**

_"querido diario"_

_hoy mi hermano me llevo a visitar a los señores suecia y finlandia, ahi fui donde conoci a un niño muy divertido, se llama peter, jejeje se cree una nacion aunque todos digan que no lo sea, pero de todas formas me agrada mucho, aunque mi hermano me prohibio hablar con el, aun no lo entiendo... en fin... tengo que ir a limar los cayos de mi hermanito, el pobre ha estado entrenando mucho es lo menos que puedo hacer por el _

**_-suiza tiene cayos?_**

**_-ve~ sigue leyendo doitsu _**

_"querido diario"_

_esto es el colmo, mi hermano aun no arregla las goteras que hay en la casa el dice que es por que debemos de ahorrar en cemento y material de construccion, si no lo arregla me ire a pasar la temporada de lluvia con el señor austria, bueno por ahora me despido debo de ir a cazar la cena de mi querido hermano, el quiere comer hoy ciervo fresco... espero no toparme con ningun oso en el camino o peor... llegar a casa y ver cantar a mi hermano sus canciones de hanna montana con su peluca rubia... ya tuve sufienciente en la fiesta de navidad cuando se puso borracho_

**_-ehhhh lily sabe cazar? vash... tiene una peluca rubia de hanna montana?...-_**_cof cof cof si supiera cof cof cof _

**_-ve~ solo lee _**

_"querido diario"_

_hoy me quede en casa de la señorita elizabeta... no se por que me esta pidiendo que le traiga fotos de mi hermanito en ropa interior... tal ves sera que la señorita hungria quiere sacar su propia linea de ropa interior para hombres... tal ves le pregunte luego al señor austria... que hablando de el, al llegar lo vi con un traje de vaquero... creo que el señor austria aun no sabe que todavia no es noche de brujas, en fin, tengo que ir con la señorita elizabeta para ayudarla a filmar un documental sobre la anatomia masculina, dice que es para el beneficio mundial _

_-el pobre aleman tenia un tic en el ojo-_

**_-ve~ yo seguire leyendo -_**_italia le quito el diario a un podre aleman que respiraba con una bolsa de papel alterado _

_"querido diario"_

_ahora que mi hermano cayo enfermo, estoy bajo el cuidado del señor ludwing y el señor veneciano, han sido muy buenos conmigo son grandes personas y grandes padres adoptivos, los respeto mucho, son grandes naciones y les estoy tomando un sincero cariño... pero de eso no queria escribir... HOY CASI BESO A PETER, soy tan feliz, lo quiero mucho es un gran amigo... espero que algun dia podamos ser novios y que mi hermano no lo persiga con una bazuka... _

_-el italiano cerro el diario con una enorme sonrisa-_

**_-DOITSU, invitaremos a la familia de peter a comer para hacer oficial que los pequeños son pareja ve~-_**_el pobre aleman estaba por darle un ataque de nervios _

**_-ita-chan... no creo que eso sea conveniente..._**

**_-LLAMARE A TINO A SU-SAN Y A ARTHUR AUNQUE ELLOS ME ATERRAN ve~ Y PREPARARE PASTA_**

**_-ALGUIEN DIJO PASTA?¡-_**_el abuelo roma aparecio cayendo del techo con un plato en sus manos_


	11. llamadas telefonicas

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

**_ADVERTENCIA- algunas escenas estan basadas en hechos reales que vivi con mis amigas, ustedes jusgen y adivinen que escenas son esas..._**

**_-LLAMARE A TINO A SU-SAN Y A ARTHUR AUNQUE ELLOS ME ATERRAN ve~ Y PREPARARE PASTA_**

**_-ALGUIEN DIJO PASTA?¡-_**_el abuelo roma aparecio cayendo del techo con un plato en sus manos_

_-**disculpa las molestias nieto-**germania aparecio por la puerta llevandose de la oreja a roma _

**_-PERO GERMAN YO QUIERO PROBAR LA PASTA DEJAME-_**_la antigua nacion salio siendo arrastrado por su compañero tanto al aleman como al italiano les salio una vena en su frente _

**_-ve~ mi abuelito jamas cambia... llamare a suecia-san y a tino-_**_el italiano fue al telefono, alemania solo suspiraba cansado _

**_-hola tino... crees que puedas venir con peter y su-san?, en serio? lily ya invito a peter... entiendo si adios_**

**_-y bien?_**

**_-ya estan en la puerta de la entrada ve~, llama tu a arthur, por que el me aterra-_**_el italiano se fue a la entrada _

_mientras tanto en casa de arthur _

**_-DE QUE ME HABLAS, ALFRED? -_**_el ingles llamaba por telefono _

**_-dime la verdad, de donde sali yo?, por que no encuentro la mecanica, si mi padre es francia y tu mi madre... de donde salimos matt y yo?_**

**_-alfred... espera tengo otra llamada... hola?_**

**_-arthur, soy yo ludwing _**

**_-HOLA ALEMANIA_**

**_-ese fue america?_**

**_-disculpa, se cruzan las llamadas..._**

**_-si, entiendo, bueno, italia queria saber si quisieras venir a comer _**

**_-habra hamburguesas?_**

**_-no te dijo a ti baka, me lo dijo a mi _**

**_-me estas llamando baka?_**

**_-a ti no alemania, me refiero al otro baka _**

**_-arthur, entonces, quien es mi padre? _**

**_-pues claro que yo no soy tu padre mi petit alfred_**

**_-FRANCIA? CUANDO ENTRASTE A LA CONVERSACION_**

**_-escuchame y niegalo, america no es hijo mio, maldito calenturiento TUVISTE MUCHAS AVENTURAS PARA TENERLO _**

**_-entonces... soy producto de la calentura de mama arthur?_**

**_-CLARO QUE LO ERES MERDE, el unico que es mio es el pequeño mattie _**

**_-NO METAS A MATT EN ESTO FRANCIS, ADEMAS QUE EL UNICO CALENTURIENTO AQUI ERES TU _**

**_-AHHHH AHORA ES MI CULPA TU CALENTURA?_**

**_-... no contestare eso... ademas, matt es mas refinado que esta bestia que hago llamar mi ex-colonia, es obvio que matt es mi hijo _**

**_-... mama iggy... por que me niegas?_**

**_-CALLATE ALFRED, ESTO ES ENTRE TU PADRE Y YO _**

**_-en primera, hijo mio no es, por que yo jamas sembre en tu tierra_**

**_-pero bien que querias, de ahi salio canada _**

**_-me llamaban?_**

**_-ahhh hola hermanito,... quien eres?_**

**_-...canada..._**

**_-EL ES EL MAS NORMAL, MIRA SANTO DESASTRE QUE TENGO POR EX-COLONIA, AL MENOS DEJAME CON MATT UN TIEMPO _**

**_-ESA FUE TU CULPA POR FUMAR EN EL EMBARAZO DE ALFRED _**

**_-YO NUNCA ME EMBARAZE DE ESTE BAKA BUENO PARA NADA _**

**_-... PERO SIGO SIENDO EL HEROE_**

**_-argggg no vales mi tiempo baka...-_**_se escucho como el ingles colgaba_

**_-merde, AUN NO TERMINAMOS IGGY-_**_el frances tambien colgo_

**_-adios como te llames IRE A COMER HAMBURGESAS-_**_el americano tambien colgo_

**_-...soy canada...-_**_el pobre matt tambien colgo_

**_-WTF?-_**_el aleman solo colgo MUY CONFUNDIDO_

mientras tanto en casa de austria

**-dime elizabeta, como esta vash?-**roderich tocaba el piano relajandose

-**suiza ya esta mejorando, miralo**-la hungara sonrio mientras vash se colgaba del candelabro con una tanga de leopardo

**-ESO ES MEJORAR?**

**-ya no se cree madonna**

**-PERO ESTA COLGANDO DEL CANDELABRO...elizabeta... tu le pusiste la tanga cierto?**

**-claro que no, las manchas de leopardo estan fuera de moda, por eso para hacerlo ver decente tu usaras la de zebra**-la hungara alzo la tanga mirando a austria sonriendo malevolamente

**-... que dios se apiade de mi...-**austria comenzo a correr muerto de miedo siendo perseguido por elizabeta

**-SOY EL REY BANANA...-**vash sonreia feliz mientras se balanceaba

de regreso a casa de alemania

-**JURO QUE LE VOLARE LOS SESOS A ESE TRIO DE MALDITOS **-se escucho el grito de alemania por toda la casa


	12. telenovela de las 5

_**bien... no se como rayos se me ocurrio esto... no dudo que habra quien trate de matarme... solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo de una tarde antes de intentar suicidarme, nada me pertenece... en fin disfruten la historia**_

**ESTOY A UN CAPITULO DEL FINAL **

**De regreso a casa de alemania**

**-JURO QUE LE VOLARE LOS SESOS A ESE TRIO DE MALDITOS -**se escucho el grito de alemania por toda la casa

**-joven ludwing, podria calmarse, se que el bienestar de lily es su prioridad...**

**-mi querido su-san, tambien se llevaron a nuestro peter-**a suecia le salio un tic en el ojo

**-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI PRINCESA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI LILLY**

**-galleta?-**tino sonreia con mirada triste para calmar a feliciano

**-gracias tino-**el italiano comio la galleta**-le falta salsa...**

**-bien... contare hasta diez... como desaparecieron ambos niños?-**alemania a duras penas lograba calmarse

**-se fueron por la puerta de la mano de su hermano mayor joven alemania**-la sonrisa de tino altero mas al pobre aleman

**-COMO #$% LO HICIERON SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA?**

**-por que estabas ocupado escuchando la discucion de la familia de arthur como toda buena "laura en america" que eres**

**-suecia... no estoy de humor ahora, tengo que ir a descuartizar a mi hermano- **el telefono sono

**-diga?... hola eliza... si, claro, ohhh me alegro, ¿que quieres hacer que? ohh no, claro que no, no sacalo de ahi y colocalo sobre el y luego agrega vaselina para lubricar -**italia colgo**- ve~ buenas noticias, suiza ya se recupero por completo, al parecer es alergico al perfume de austria y eso le causaba su enfermedad y vendra por la pequeña lily en una hora-**al pobre aleman le dio un tic en el ojo

**-**5 segundos de tension de telenovela-

_fue un evento que desencadeno muchos... el grito del aleman fue tan fuerte que causo que suecia lo lanzara por la ventana por haber asustado a su amada esposa tino lo que causo que a tino se le cayera su bandeja de galletas sobre la pasta del italiano ambos crearon las primeras galletas de pasta que ahora se venden mundialmente logrando que italia y finlandia ganaran millones en menos de 0.5 segundos causando que un anciano se resbalara con la cascara de una banana para darle fin con otro grito de opera de alemania_

**-PRUSSIA¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡**

mientras tanto en una heladeria cerrada por la awesome nacion

ambos pequeños disfrutaban de un par de helados

**-escuchaste algo, peter?**

**-debio ser una mosca lily, me alegra que me acompañaras a comer un helado-**prussia estaba vestido de cocinero con un acordeon en sus manos mientras cantaba desafinadamente awesome en italiano

**-ahhhhh amore de joven, lleno de ilucion, esperanza, tan ignorantes de la realidad**

**-lily, me preguntaba...-**el niño se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada

**-si, peter?-la niña lo miro confundida**

**-es que... eres la nacion mas linda y maravillosa que conozco... y me preguntaba... si tu... -**el pobre peter tartamudeaba

**-esto se pone interesante...-**el prussiano miraba todo con una bolsa de rocetas de maiz

**-mira, se que yo no soy una gran nacion, y quiero que sepas que siempre he sido directo...**

**-pues diselo ahora mocoso**

**-nunca se me ha dado divagar ni nada, siempre me han reconocido mi facilidad para decir las cosas **

**-sigo sin escuchar lo que quiero escuchar mocoso **

**-tu eres intenligente, incluso mas que yo, pero eso no evitara que te diga lo que te quiero decir ...**

**-oh por todos los cielos, ire por un cafe-**el prussiano salio

**-siempre me han dicho que soy muy abierto, por eso he decidido hoy decirte lo que siempre he ocultado-**el prussiano regreso con un cafe

**-ya te lo dijo?**

**-**la niña solo nego con la cabeza

**-primero que nada, quiero decirte lo mucho que te admiro y aprecio eres una gran amiga date cuenta que lo que te dire sera breve sin mucha divagacion **

**-OHHH ESTO ES PEOR QUE LA NOVELA DE LAS 5 DICELO DE UNA MALDITA VES**

**-me gustas mucho lily... quieres que seamos novios?-**el niño la miro muy sonrojado, la niña solo sonrio mientras besaba la mejilla de sealand el pequeño sonrio enormemente

**-si, tu tambien me gustas mucho peter... -**el niño abraso a la niña contento

**-y bien...como ahora somos novios... que debemos hacer ahora?-**ambos niños miraron a prussia confundidos, el prussiano sonrio enormemente

**-yo se los explicare y mostrare con gusto kesesese **

mientras tanto en casa de austria

**-muchas gracias por tus cuidados roderich, tu tambien elizabeta cuidaron muy bien de mi...**

**-ehh vash...**

**-lamento si los hize pasar por malos momentos**

**-...suiza...**

**-pero en serio deben saber que se los agradesco de corazon**

**-SUIZA-ambas naciones gritaron**

**-que?**

**-en primera... no tienes pantalones...-**roderich se tocaba con fastidio su frente

**-en segunda... traes puesta tu peluca de barbie... -**elizabeta le quito la peluca a vash pero de forma disimulada lo filmaba en ropa interior con su camara

**-creo... que debo de irme... despues de ponerme pantalones...-**el suizo entro a la casa seguido de ambas naciones

**-señor austria?- **la hungara lo tomo del brazo con mirada dulce

**-si elizabeta?-**austria sonrio conmovido mirandola mientras le acariciaba su mejilla no podia evitarlo

**-es hora del momento yaoi en la ducha vestido de gato-**la hungara sonrio enormemente mostrando el traje

**-ALEJATE DE MI LUNATICA OBSECIONADA CON EL YAOI-**vash solo miro la escena confundido desde la sala


	13. FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL **

**__****Antes que nada, me alegro que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, jamas pense que una idea tan rara e hilarante tuviera tanto exito, lo unico que espero es que esta historia siempre sea recordada por todos ustedes n-n los adoro chicos de fanfiction, espero volver a escribir algo como esto... veremos que dice el futuro, sin mas disfruten del ultimo capitulo **

De regreso con alemania

El colerico aleman comenzo la frenetica busqueda de la pequeña lily, un desesperado italiano lloraba mientras que suecia y su "esposa" miraban todo con una gota en la cabeza

**-PERO EN DONDE SE LOS PUDO HABER LLEVADO?¡**

**-oye macho patatas...**

**-AHHHHH ROMANO LARGATE NO ESTOY DEL MEJOR HUMOR PARA SOPORTARTE**

**-yo tambien te quiero cuñado, en fin, feliciano me llamo por lo de la mocosa... debo decirlo no naciste para ser niñera**

**-y el punto de tu visita es?**

**-para decirles que los niños fueron a comer helado idiota macho patatas**

**-... nunca pense que haria esto...-**el aleman abraso a romano**-GRACIAS GRANDISIMO IMBECIL**

**-SUELTAME VIOLADOR PERVERTIDO QUE CON MI HERMANO NO TE BASTA?-**el aleman lo solto para dirigirse a la puerta principal al momento de abrirla termino golpeandose contra... cierto friki de la armas llamado suiza

**-ehhhh ludwing, estas bien? te ves alterado- **suiza lo miraba confundido alemania solo tenia un tic en el ojo mirando a suiza

**-va..sh... que... haces aqui?**

**-pues... como ya me recupere... vengo por mi hermana... estas seguro que tu estas bien?**

**-oh pero claro que si, no te preocupes por mi... yo... tengo que salir... regreso luego-**el aleman salio corriendo

**-ahora el que esta raro es el...- **vash solo entro a la casa**- hola feliciano, donde esta mi hermana?- **se escucho un golpe muy fuerte antes de que suiza terminara inconsiente con un italiano que tenia un sarten en sus manos

-**ve~ lo siento vash, pero mi doitsu necesita mas tiempo para encontrar a lily**

**-... que... dijiste?- **suiza se levantaba con mirada maniatica, un segundo golpe se escucho

**-dije que prussia se llevo a lily**

**-COMO?- **otro golpe se escucho seguido de otros 15 mas

**-asi esta mejor ve~ ahora asi mi alemania encontrara a lily antes de que prussia la haga pervertida- **el podre suizo trato de levantarse pero otro golpe lo dejo inconsiente

**-...lily...-**otro golpe se escucho

Mientras tanto con alemania

alemania estaba sobre un puente que daba vista a todo el pueblo

-**estas ahi prussia... y voy a encontrarte...**

**- A QUE NO **-se escucho la voz de prussia a lo lejos

-**A QUE SI **

**-QUE NO**

Mientras tanto en la heladeria

**-bien... despues de gritarle a la nada, asi es como se hacen los bebes-**el awesome prussiano sonreia triunfante mirando a ambas pequeñas naciones

**-y... entonces el señor francis es el que hace a los bebes?**

**-exacto, sin su empresa de cigueñas no habria bebes en el mundo**

**-creo que el señor prussia no tiene ni idea de como se hacen los bebes- **sealand se lo susurro a la pequeña lily la niña solo asintio

**-bien, ya que lo explique se los mostrare, tengo que ponerme mi traje de cigueña-**el prussiano comenzo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo con una hoja cubriendolo, estaba a punto de ponerse su disfras de pollo cuando...

**-GILBERT¡- **se escucho un golpe muy fuerte, seguido de un aleman que se lanzo contra su hermano

**-AHHH AUXILIO UN VIOLADOR ATACA A MI AWESOME PERSONA **

**-QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?**

**-LES IBA A MOSTRAR COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES**

**-ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?**

**-MUY SIMPLE, POR QUE LILY ESPERA UN HIJO MIO EL PEQUEÑO GILBERT JUNIOR**

**-OYE, LILY ES MI NOVIA TONTO ANCIANO-**ambas naciones dejaron de pelear para ver de manera tenebrosa a sealand

**-que... tu eres que... de mi lily?...-**el aleman miraba a sealand de forma siniestra

**-me... dijiste... anciano?...-**la mirada del prussiano daba mas miedo que la de su hermano

-**etto... yo... he he he...- **el pobre niño comenzo a temblar mirando a ambas naciones

**-lo siento papa alemania... pero me temo que no me dejas opcion-** lily se situo enfrente de sealand con unas tijeras en sus manos

**-lily, que haces? -**la niña con mirada gacha se acerco a alemania se escucharon varios tijeretazos

**-lo siento papa alemania... **-la niña abrio la puerta haciendo que una rafaga de viento volara la ropa rota de alemania dejandolo en ropa interior

**-lindos boxers con dibujos de pasta hermanito kesesese -**el pobre aleman miro con ojos de plato a lily

**-...por que...?**

**-por que el señor gilbert ya esta desnudo**

De regreso a casa de alemania

**suecia, finlandia y ambas italias hacian lo posible para mantener a suiza en su jaula... la verdad no**

**-QUE ME DEJEN SALIR, DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA? JURO QUE USARE MI RIFLE CON USTEDES CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI-**el suizo golpeaba con fuerza los garrotes de la jaula

**-quieren un poco mas de te?- **tino servia una taza a los hermanos italianos, todos estaban en la sala tranquilamente ignorando al friki de las armas que gritaba a todo pulmon

**-mmm no les parece que el friki ya lleva mas de 5 segundos callado?-**lovino tomaba una taza de te tranquilamente

-** ve~ eso es por que no esta en la jaula hermano**

**-oh eso lo explica, quien era el encargado de cerrar la puerta?**-tino sonrio mientras se sentaba junto a suecia

**-lovino, a ti te di la llave**

**-si, lo se, pero olvide cerrar la jaula por que preferi ir a comer un tomate **

-**tino, ya debemos de ir por nuestro pequeño peter**-ambas naciones se levantaron

-**ve~ yo los acompaño debo de ir por lily, pequeño ludwing**-feliciano cargo al gatito**-cuida de lovino, protege la casa y paga los cheques de fin de mes **

**-miau**

**-si, tambien puedes preparar lazzaña para la cena**

**-miau**

**-no, te dije que queria el baño de color amarillo pato enfermo de primavera no verde limon con toques de citricos naturales de antartica **

**-miau**

**-gatito grosero, lovino no es la chacha de alemania , por que es la chacha de españa **

**-miau**

**-si, tambien puedes participar en american idol ve~ adios-** las 3 naciones se fueron rumbo a la heladeria

Mientras tanto con suiza

-**estoy en busca de la golodrina, cambio**- vash estaba vestido de rambo en medio de una calle escondido tras el puesto de fruta de una anciana

-**ehhh vash?**

**-AHHH tonto pianista no ves que estoy en una mision encubierta **-vash se cubrio la cara con una banana roderich solo lo miro con una gota en la cabeza

-**donde esta lily?**

**-esa es informacion clasificada**

**-italia y alemania la perdieron o me equivoco?**

**-informacion clasificada**

**-tomare eso como un si**- austria compro unas cuantas manzanas antes de irse caminando-**por cierto, te ves como un imbecil vestido asi...AUCH VASH**- vash salio corriendo cuando le lanzo un melon a la cabeza de austria

Mientras tanto con 2 naciones muy pervertidas y pedofilas

-**y entonces alfred comenzo a gritar feliz que su padre era cuba -francis y españa estaban sentados en la acera frente a una tienda descansando **

**-fosososo me hubiera gustado ver eso **

**-creeme por tu bien mental que bueno que no lo hisiste **

-**caballeros me temo que debo pedirles que se vayan, obstruyen la entrada de mi tienda-**un hombre salio de la tienda

-**jojojo y quien nos obligara a irnos **

**-fosososo somos naciones, nadie nos hara movernos **

**-no me dejan opcion...-**el encargado de la tienda los miro de manera tenebrosa... mientras... sacaba de su tienda una arma... mas poderosa que el arma nuclear mas horrible que ver la cuenta de luz en fin de mes... MAS ESPANTOSA QUE TUS CALIFICACIONES ESTIMADO LECTOR

**-ohhh no... QUE DIOS NOS AMPARE TOÑITO-**francia y españa se abrasaron asustados

**-TIENE UNA ESCOBA, VAMONOS DE AQUI -**ambas naciones se fueron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo

**-Y NO VUELVAN... dios... me siento terrible... jamas habia usado la escoba antes-**la esposa del encargado salio

**-no tuviste otra opcion querido... pero no la vuelvas a usar...**

De regreso a la heladeria

**-peter...**

**-si lily?**

**-como fue que terminamos asi?-**la niña era jalada por un brazo por alemania y por el otro por prussia

-**por que los señores alemania y prussia estan locos... **-sealand estaba colgado de cabeza con una cuerda mientras estaba cubierto por jarabe de chocolate

-**SUELTALA PRUSSIA**

**-SUELTALA TU WEST **

**-SUELTENLA AMBOS**- un suiza vestido de cocodrilo dundee entro por el techo con una metralleta

se escucharon un par de disparos...

**-ARGGG ME DISTE FRIKI DE LAS ARMAS...ARGGG**- prussia cayo al suelo manchado de rojo latente- **ahhh me muero... mi awesome persona esta muriendo... west... west... me voy...**

-**NOOOOO -alemania sostuvo en sus brazos a su hermano **

**-pues como que no me voy? si ya te dije que si me voy... oigan lectores no se rian que me estoy muriendo **

**-ehhh señor prussia...**

**-ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL Y ESTUPIDO...**

**-señor prussia...**

**-...cof cof... es... una bella muerte...**

**-bonita... bonita, no lo creo hermano **

**-se dan cuenta que esta es una arma de balas de pintura no?- **suiza desamarro la cuerda de sealand

**-... ya lo sabia... solo estaba siendo dramatico- **gilbert se solto de alemania levantandose del suelo

-**hermano, me alegra que ya te recuperaste**- lily abraso contenta a su hermano

-**yo tambien, ya te extrañaba hermanita **

**-ehhh vash... por lo que viste... yo... ehh...-**el pobre ludwing estaba muy sonrojado

**-ludwing.. por que estas semi desnudo?**

**-es mi culpa honorable hermano es que... queria proteger a peter...**

**-lo que sucede vash... es que lily y peter...-**el pequeño niño se coloco frente a vash con mirada seria

**- señor suiza, quiero su permiso para poder ser el novio de liechtenstein-**vash parpadeo confundido

**-de acuerdo... me alegra que primero me pidieras permiso peter... pero lily debe de concentrarse en convertirse en una gran nacion**

**-honorable hermano... yo quiero ser novia de peter...- **al pobre vash y alemania les dio un tic en el ojo

-**ve~ ludwing otra ves estas semi desnudo frente a lily?- **italia entro junto a los padres de sealand

**-a que se refiere con otra ves?-**vash miro molesto a ludwing

**-peter, pequeño por que estas cubierto de chocolate?- **tino abraso a peter mientras suecia lo miraba un tanto serio

**-el amor es dulce?-**el niño sonrio, sus padres sonrieron mientras salian de la heladeria de la mano de peter-**ADIOS LILY TE VERE OTRO DIA **

-**bien... creo que esta es la despedida**-lily miro a italia y a alemania

-..**snif snif... si mi princesita**-italia abraso a lily- **fuiste como la pequeña hijita que siempre quize tener con alemania **

**-yo tambien voy a extrañar estar con usted señor italia, jejeje fue como la mama que siempre quiza tener**

**-ve~ siempre sere tu madre adoptiva temporal cuando fuera lily**

**-señor ludwing**-la niña se separo de italia**- fue un honor para mi estar bajo su cuidado, lo considero un padre en verdad **

**-yo tambien la pase muy bien cuidandote lily...-**alemania acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña POR BUENAS RAZONES no podia abrasarla

-**lily... es hora de irse**- vash tomo el brazo de lily

-**adios... espero volver pasar tiempo con ustedes...- **vash y lily salieron de la heladeria

**-... la voy a extrañar mucho doitsu...-**italia se abraso a alemania

**-yo tambien ita-chan... yo tambien...-**alemania beso la coronilla de italia

-2 MESES DESPUES-

alemania revisaba unos papeles cuando su telefono sono

**-si?... hola elizabeta... vash volvio a enfermarse?...-**el aleman sonrio- **vamos para alla...-**colgo**- ITALIA...**


End file.
